Yakushiji Saaya
Saaya is one the main protagonists in the series. Her partner is Zee, but deems as "perfume bird" or "mobile perfume". In episode 9, Zee was replaced by Riri. History Early life: '''She grows up with Kagayaki Homare and Nono Hana, respictively. But when the city get infected by the plague, she moved to Kalos with her friends. '''Ambush encounter: '''After witness Homare have a crush with Tom Lucitor, she decides to climb for searching, but when she tries to jump down to the hole, she was ambushed by something hairy drops from the ceiling, she thought that was a Woobat but turned out to be Tad, and since then, she have a crush with him. '''Life at Kalos: '''After choosing Ambrette Town, she takes Tad serectly in her bag, to hide her relationships. After he peeps out of Saaya's bag, her parents forbidden to let Tad out of her bag. But Meteora Butterfly knows this secret, and shares it with Hana, who also have a crush with a strange creature, in Hana's case is Cloudy. '''Preseason: '''She finds all of her friends, in Couriway Town and Geosenge Town, respictively. She say sorry to them and meet Hana's mascot Pipi for the first time. After that, she returns to Ambrette Town for further love relationships with Tad. '''Meet Zee: '''After Tad explains a strange creature flying around Kalos, she thought it was a monster but turned out to be Zee, a Spritzee that wanders around to find a Trainer. After catched it, she put it as her mascot and usually seen outside of her Poke Ball. '''Started adventuring around Kalos and take Tad outside of bag: '''After she trying to find where is Tad's home, she decided to take Tad with her secretly, but outside of her bag, after a long time her parents fobidden Tad, she set out to Kalos with her partners and their mascots, Rio and Pipi. She also protects Tad and Zee from threats from Karasu Tengu and Elisio. '''Appearance As a civilian, Saaya has long navy blue hair with her bangs being mostly in the middle. Part of it is held up in a small bun on the left side of her head and held in a light blue hairpiece. Her eyes are also blue. Her dress has slightly baggy light blue sleeves that reached her elbows with a light blue pinafore with light blue ruffles, a lavender sash tied to the right, and a cerulean layer beneath the skirt. She also wears blue high heels with light blue socks. At school, she often wears a pair of pink glasses. As Cure Ange, her hair becomes longer and more layered and turns sky blue. Two strands hang in the front with golden beads decorating each end. Her headband is white and gold and resembles a nurse's cap and also has two feather-like decorations on each side with a golden gradient on each. Her tiara has a blue gem. Her eyes are now bright blue with thicker eyelashes and she also wears lipstick. She wears blue teardrop-shaped earrings. Her dress has a white and sky blue bodice with sheer light blue material covering the very top with a lacy collar. The sleeves are also made of that same material and reach her elbows, with holes around the shoulders. She also wears a short white capelet. The skirt is white and light with blue with a slit on the left side and a ruffled longer section in the back and a light blue layer underneath. She also has a cerulean blue sash that ties to the left where her carrying pouch, accented with a white wing and two white feathers lined in gold. She wears short white feathery bracelets with cerulean bands around the wrists and light blue boots with cerulean toe tips. Personality Saaya is a kind girl who is gentle like an angel toward anyone. Despite having been a famous child actor, she now doesn't know what to do in the future. She also has a love for spicy food. Relationships * [[Tad|'Tad']]: 'Her boyfriend. * [[Zee|'Zee]]: 'Her mascot partner. * [[Nono Hana|'Nono Hana]]: 'One of her partners, the other being Homare. * [[Kagayaki Homare|'Kagayaki Homare]]: '''Other of her partners, the other being Hana. '''Trivia She revealed to be sigthly related to Eclipsa Butterfly, as she usually dances around her feet. * She also reminiscent of Pinkie Pie from Friendship is Magic series, as they are both bubbly characters. * She also shares her personality to Fluttershy from the same series. * It is unknown that her sight relationships with Eclipsa are related to each other. Category:Female Protagonist Category:Main characters